


Sunshine

by celestrian



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestrian/pseuds/celestrian
Summary: "Can I talk to you for a moment, sunshine?"You pause midway through spreading butter onto a slice of toast to look at the man beside you with curiosity."What's up?""Um..."He sounds hesitant, as if he wants to say something, but isn't quite sure if he should."What's wrong, honey? You can tell me." You relax your features into an easy smile - even though you know he can't see it, you hope he can at least feel it."I want to see you. I... I’m going to have the surgery."





	1. you are my sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! thanks for clicking!  
> some notes:  
> \- the reader is referred to as a woman  
> \- there are no spoilers in this fic! (apart from the one which you probably already know about since you chose to read this)  
> that's all for now - enjoy!

"Can I talk to you for a moment, sunshine?"

You pause midway through spreading butter onto a slice of toast to look at the man beside you. You rest the knife on the edge of the plate before turning your body to face him directly, your eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"What's up?"

"It's been three years, today..." he looks pensive, reminiscent - his lips curled up in a thoughtful smile.

"Yeah. I can't believe it." You smile, remembering the exact day. You remember how you'd cried, and how he'd beamed throughout the entire ceremony, looking as if the entire world had just been placed there at his feet. You remember the way that Jaehee had dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief, and how Jumin had awkwardly tried to console a bawling Yoosung. You remember the speeches and greetings and cards of the other RFA members - Zen's, in particular, sounded as if it could fit right in to the script of a cheesy romance movie - and he'd delivered it as if he were doing a live performance. (Luciel's speech was also notable in that it brought a tear to your eye; whether that was out of laughter or genuine heartfeltness, you still couldn't tell.)

You remember it all, as if it was just yesterday.

"How long had we been together before that, again? Another three years?"

"And a half, yeah."

"Wow...  It feels like I've known you for forever."

"I know, right? Me too." He smiles wider at that.

He stretches his hands out slowly, hesitantly, and you guide them to your cheeks. You adopt a neutral, calm countenance, allowing him to feel your expression with his slightly calloused fingertips. He starts with your hair, running a hand through it, and you sigh with contentment, letting the tension fall from your shoulders. He then turns his attentions back to your facial features, feeling first with his thumbs along your brow bones, then trailing them down the sides of your face before pausing and using an index finger to tap twice on the end of your nose. You laugh affectionately at the (somewhat uncharacteristically _cute_ ) action, and he chuckles quietly along with you. He then smooths his palms along your skin - brushing over your cheeks and down to your jawline, before pressing a thumb ever so lightly against your lower lip.

"Um..."

He sounds hesitant, as if he wants to say something, but isn't quite sure if he should.

"What's wrong, honey? You can tell me." You relax your features into an easy smile - even though you know he can't see it, you hope he can at least feel it.

"I want to see you. I... I’m going to have the surgery."

You can hardly believe your ears. You freeze for a few seconds, taking a while to process what's just been said - once you do, you can't help the broad smile that stretches across your face from ear to ear.

"Are you... Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I bet you're really, really beautiful."

You laugh, though the sound is tinged with something almost sad; nervous, perhaps. "You shouldn't get your hopes up."

"Well, if your appearance is anything like your personality, you'll be the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Jihyun Kim, you _charmer_!” he smiles at your mock-scandalised tone, before you say more sincerely, “I love you."

"I love you too, sunshine. More than you could ever imagine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it's me again with more sappy v fanfictions  
> \- this idea was rattling around in my brain for the entire week & i really wanted to write it but i didn't have time until now so here it is  
> \- there will be three chapters! (i can confirm this because i've already written the entire thing but i wanted to post it in three separate parts for more Dramatic Effect)  
> \- but i hope you like this one so far, and stay tuned for the next part (it should be out in a day or two)!


	2. my only sunshine

Two weeks after a phone call from you and V to Jumin, and another from Jumin to the most prestigious eye hospital in the city, you find yourself in the waiting room of said hospital.

The former call had been quite the ordeal - after the news had first been announced to Jumin (and taken the time to sink into his brain), you could practically hear the calculations whizzing about in his head. His voice had remained pleasant, but with a more businesslike air about it, and he had insisted on covering the _entire cost_ of the surgery.

V had been politely stubborn, but his best friend had been unrelentingly persistent, and so the surgery would be covered only thirty percent by the two of you, and seventy by Jumin.

(You'd only quietly listened to the conversation - you knew that you'd already lost the matter, and feared that any interjection from you would only serve to strengthen Jumin's resolve.)

The room itself smells faintly of disinfectant and lavender air-freshener, and is overall quiet save for the hushed chatter of other clients, friends and relatives also sitting on the orange sofas arranged all around the room, one placed against each wall. The seat is smooth but slightly uncomfortable - the leather doesn't give very much underneath you, and you can feel your back beginning to ache. The walls are painted a pretty lilac, though, with framed photographs dotted around and a small window in the one opposite you. There's not much to see through it, really - only a large weeping willow tree whose leaves sway softly in the summer breeze. Beyond the tree is a concrete path which seems to lead to another section of the building.

V had been recovering here for an entire week (which had felt like almost a whole month to you), though you had both decided that you wouldn’t see each other in person until his eyesight had sufficiently returned and he felt ready.

You bite your bottom lip and rest your hands on your knees. You didn't want him to be disappointed - the thought occupies the forefront of your mind, the worry gnawing away at you despite V's repeated attempts to reassure you earlier in the week.

Your overthinking is interrupted by a young nurse coming to greet you, and you smile politely at her, although you don't think it quite reaches your eyes.

"Hello, are you a relative of Mr. Jihyun Kim?"

"Yes, I am."

She smiles. "Well, it seems he's doing fine. Because he wasn't born with any sight deficit, he's not in too much shock at the moment. He is, of course, getting used to the idea of seeing again, but he's taking it all very calmly. Although I must say, he's rather anxious to see you – so would you like to come this way?"

You get up from the chair without another word, taking a few seconds to stretch your sore back before following her confident strides. The blue-painted corridors are empty for the most part, and you draw your attention away from the trembling of your hands to observe your passing reflection in the polished glass of a sliding door.

You don't feel like you look too bad today - the thought is enough to alleviate your worries at least a little bit.

All too soon, the lady in front of you slows to a stop outside a celadon green door - one from a row of many which stretch down the corridor for as far as you can see.

"Ready, ma'am?" the nurse turns to face you, her expression sincere. "Don't worry, you look lovely."

"Oh, I hope so - but thanks. I appreciate it." You give her a genuine, grateful smile in return.

Then, with a deep, heaving inhale, you clasp your hand over the door handle and pull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- hey, thanks for returning to read the second chapter!  
> \- also forgive me for any factual inaccuracies - some things like the recovery time were probably a bit off, but i felt like a week in the best eye hospital in the area would be a reasonable enough amount of time for most of v's vision to return. (especially if mr. moneybags jumin han had anything to do with it)  
> \- anyway, the final one should be up tomorrow, so see you then!


	3. you make me happy

You let out the breath quietly when you're greeted with the sight of V, sitting on a red armchair with his eyes closed, tapping his fingers on his jeans in an almost impatient rhythm. Jumin's sitting next to him, observing him silently, though when he hears the door shut, he turns to you with a small smile.

"Ah, V. It seems you have the visitor you've been waiting for." V's fingers cease their movements. Even though his eyes aren't open, the rest of his expression betrays his excitement, and you can't help but smile.

"She's here?"

"If by 'she' you mean your wife of three years, then yes, 'she' is here."

You scuff the front of your shoe against the wooden floor, feeling an almost childlike nervousness. You feel like a secondary school girl again, about to confess to a 'crush' - you're highly excited, but your stomach flips with the thought of rejection. Even though you know that V is far too polite to outright state anything of the sort, you'd still be able to read it from his expression alone.

"I'm really scared." It comes out as barely more than a whisper, though V seems to catch it.

"Of what, sunshine?"

"That you won't think I'm pretty. That... you'll think you made the wrong choice."

"How could I ever in a million years think that? Besides, prettiness is in your heart, not on your face, and you have the prettiest heart I've ever known."

"Oh... How do you always know just what to say?" You laugh, shaking your head, but you can hear your voice waver ever so slightly.

Jumin takes the opportunity to slip out of the room with a somewhat _fond_ mumble of "I'll be in the waiting room - call me back in when you two are done."

You nod absently as he leaves, shutting the door behind himself with a quiet click.

"Can I open my eyes, now?" V gets up from the chair, features alight with anticipation.

"One moment."

You take a moment to stand up straighter, run a hand through your hair, and breathe deeply a few times.

"...Okay. Go ahead."

He opens his eyes.

His face is immediately overcome with a breathtaking look of joy. It’s one you've never before seen from him - apart from, perhaps, on your wedding day - and even then you're not sure that his expression was this intense. You feel a smile edge its way onto your face upon beholding his own - he looks so happy that he might just cry.

You let your hands rest on his shoulders, while one of his own tangles itself in your hair - the other cradles your jaw, palm to cheek, as he brushes away your own sudden tears with a soft swipe of his thumb.

"You’re _stunning_... What did I ever do to deserve you?" His voice is a whisper as soft as his touch; reverent, adoring, and thick with raw emotion.

"I should be the one asking that question."

"Oh, no, angel. You have no idea how beautiful you are - inside _and_ out."

He leans down, lowering his head to your shoulder, nestling it comfortably against the junction between your shoulder and your neck. His hands trail down to your lower back, applying a gentle pressure, while yours splay out just below his shoulder blades. His hair tickles slightly, but you don't want to move - you don't ever want this moment to end.

It's only when your skin starts to feel a little damp that you realise that V is silently sobbing over you, his shoulders shaking so slightly that you might be inclined to mistake it for nothing more than his breathing.

"Oh, honey, don't cry... Jihyun?" Your own voice cracks over the last few syllables - you're tempted to just throw in the towel and start openly crying too, but you have to be the strong one in this situation. It's very rarely he cries - he's always the one comforting you - but it's your turn to do it for him, this time.

He lifts his head and leans back to look at you again, cheeks wet and eyes shining with a veil of moisture. "When we get home, I'm going to photograph you."

"Okay." you grin, laughing despite the copious amount of tears that begin to roll down your face, no matter how hard you try to stop them.

"And..." he continues, with that same dazzling smile, "--ah, I'm going to start crying again."

"It's fine," you giggle, "it looks like we're both as bad as each other."

"So we are."

"So, what else are you going to do when we get home?"

"I'm going to dance with you..."

You arch an eyebrow.

"...And I won't step on your feet this time." He chuckles, and you can't help but laugh along with him.

"Anything else?"

He thinks about it for a second. "I'm going to kiss you."

"Well," you wipe under your eyes with the back of your hand, "can't you do that now?"

"You're right, as always. Well then, how could I possibly deny you?"

You lean in, and for the first time ever, it’s him that closes the gap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- videos of blind people seeing or deaf people hearing for the first time are always so heartwarming... i watched some today & i teared up a little  
> \- it also reminded me that i shouldn't take things like my sight or colour vision or hearing for granted, because there are a lot of people who've never been able to experience what i do every day.  
> \- on another note, i had no idea how to end this fic orz  
> \- but i hope i made it emotional enough??  
> \- please consider leaving a kudos if you liked the story - they really do make my day!  
> \- also!! i think i'll write something for either saeran, luciel or v ( _again_ ) next time i'm not too busy, so keep an eye out for that.  
> \- thanks for reading, and until next time!


End file.
